Then Came You
by JasZ1991
Summary: Kol Mikaelson shouldn't be allowed to see such a smile. Yet, he still wants to baste in its warmth. If he couldn't have it… he'll smother it until there isn't anything left for any other to see the true beauty of the sun shining just for them.


**_Okay, so I'm back again! This time i decide to do something in Kol's Point of View. I feel like he maybe be out of character. oh well. Let me know what you guys think! this one-shot was inspired by the song 'Then Came You' by T.P.E . Is a spin-off Phases of the Moon. -JasZ_**

* * *

Sunshine, that's what her smile reminded him of. The pure, innocent glow that warms him every single time she offers him that jester. Yet it shouldn't belong to him. When he first saw her he couldn't keep his mind from drifting to the tiny witch. He was caught off guard, all thanks to that radiant smile of hers. Or how her tiny hand is engulfed in his; she's the one he's been waiting for. She took him from that moment when she took his hand and gave him that smile!

Kol Mikaelson shouldn't be allowed to see such a smile. Yet, he still wants to baste in its warmth. If he couldn't have it… he'll smother it until there isn't anything left for any other to see the true beauty of the sun shining just for them. Nor will they see that flash of Love and trust in those blue eyes. Especially, now that he's won her over.

But like sun, you shouldn't stare at it. Having her near only blinds him, like when you walk out of a movie theater into the bright light, for that what is he supposed to do. Maybe being blinded by the sun isn't bad if his little witch stays close to him. Yet with the sun you get everything else. The heat that can go either way; it goes from just warming him to warming another. Sure it makes him cranky and lashes out with snarky remarks. Not at her..Never her… Never again will he (Physically or mentally) lay a hand on her. Just those: who interrupt his personal time with his sunshine!

This of course doesn't sit well with his little sunshine. She tells him off and truth be told he likes it when she yells at him. It lets him know that he gets under her skin. Oh, the things he can do! His better judgment gets the best of him. He can never taint his sunshine. She's the only thing pure in his dark life.

She always breaks through a foggy day. Always there when darkness seems to get a tight grip on him; she rescues him with her bright light. Her voice does wonders for him as well. Soothes him like the gently breeze on a cool fall night. Hell, he'd give anything to hear her say '_I care about you, Kol_.' That's all he wants… someone to care about him.

Maybe he's being draft. But he loves the sound of irritation she makes when he's gotten to her last nerve. Or the way she glares at him with a mixture of '_I love you'_ and _'I want to fling you across the room' _look. The latter has happened. He's just waiting for the love confession. When that happens he'll do things that only the moon can witnessed.

He'll never let the little witch go. He'll be hovering over her like a mother hen is towards her chicks. All he wants to hear from her is _'TAKE ME I'M YOURS!' _Davina Claire will belong to him and him alone. All: her blinding smiles, her soothing voice, those eyes that send him promises of love. They belong to him and to him alone. He doesn't know what to do any more with all these positive, heartwarming emotions. It's like she casted a spell on him.

He never denied the fact that he's a selfish, mad man. He dwells on the annoying others and if they come between him and his sunshine. There will be hell to pay. Kol once let it slip that he would torture any bloke who looked at his girl. Davina demanded to know why.

"Why would you do that?" She looks up into his eyes. Of course his eyes send her barbaric messages that cause her to beam with a smile.

"Because if I murdered the wanker. She'll never see me again." A teasing smile crawls on his lips.

"What changed?" She wants to know why the sudden confession.

"That was all in the past." Kol eyes Davina carefully. "All the pain faded away thanks to her."

"Really?" Jealously rolls deep in her.

"My life was empty…"

"Then she came along, right?" She tries to hide her sadness and envy with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Because then came you." He pulls her close and leans down. His lips collide with her's easing his sunshine's thoughts.

The moon and sun always lighting each other's world when darkness swallows them….

* * *

**_So She's the sun to his Moon! Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ_**


End file.
